


A smile like the goddess

by Druvjuice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ferdinand gets his hair ruined, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Funny, Painting, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druvjuice/pseuds/Druvjuice
Summary: As the final battle approaches in a few weeks. Ignatz decides to visit the bridge connecting the officers academy to the church to paint something. But while he is there. He accidentally trips but gets saved by someone speciae
Relationships: Ignatz Victor & Ferdinand von Aegir, Leonie Pinelli/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester (implied), Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 4





	A smile like the goddess

It was soon time for the final battle. It had been some unique years at the monastery and what happened between those years. Ignatz was unsure if he was even going to recover from all of the battles he had fought in. But his kill count was probably the most minimal one compared to his friends.

Ignatz was looking out his dorm room window. The myriad of Forget me nots Byleth gave him for his birthday. Still, strangely in good condition. Thinking about what he should do next with his life once everything was over. He wanted to travel all around Fodlan, capturing different landscapes in the different seasons. So much wonder not even the books could tell him about. Maybe even Bridget, Dagda or Almyra. He did remember when Petra learned him a few phrases in the Bridget before the war broke out.

But what he did know was what he would probably be doing once everything is over is that he is going to help his family with their business. Stuck there, not even being able to inherit it once his father passes away. He remembered asking himself why he was even sent to the officers academy. Ignatz was quite the opposite of a knight. Short, thin, not suited for hand on hand combat. He was the definition of brain over brawl. Though he wasn’t even that good of a technician. He was just average.

Even so. He was glad he could help his classmates in battle as an archer.

It was sunny outside. Maybe he could get a few more hours of sunlight before the sun went down completely. He stood up from his chair and stretched a little before he grabbed his bag of art supplies and his painting easel. Began his walk over to the bridge which connected the church to the other buildings. Looking around. He found Lorenz with his elegant purple long purple hair. Trying to grab a rose to give to Leonie. 

Ignatz walked past the garden and to the stable. There was Lorenz's friend, Ferdinand Von Aegir. Petting one the horses. 

“Oh hi Ignatz. How was your day?” Ferdinand asked.

This was the first time he spoke to him. Which was strange. 

“It is alright. I’m just going to paint.” Ignatz answered.

“I have heard you are a pretty good artist. Lorenz told me that a few weeks ago.” Ferdinand told while playing with his long wavy red hair. With the horse beginning to do the same thing 

“He did?” Ignatz asked with a small smile on his face, while also looking a bit worried.

“Yes.” Ferdinand told him. “What’s wrong?”

“The horse is eating your hair!” Ignatz said.

“Really?!” Ferdinand asked as he turned around, glared at the horse in horror. Chewing away his luscious ginger strands. Grabbing the part and trying to get it away from the horse's mouth. “I had already watched it today!” He complained.

“It won’t take that much time, but I need togo.” Ignatz told him as Ignatz continued to walk towards the bridge.

Ferdinand looked a bit sad as he looked at the saliva covered hair. “Well bye.” He said as he headed to his dorm room.

After a few more minutes walking. With a few owls here and there. Ignatz had reached the long stone bridge. And looked in front of the broken church. It hurt so much seeing so much history go to waste. It still hurt a bit more after all those months. Not as much. But it still hurt. 

Ignatz took out his painting easel and a large canvas. Put the canvas on the easel, backing a little before he put it down. He opened his small bag and took out paint and a pallette. Looking over the green pine forests and the sky quickly becoming sundown. It was so beautiful. The sky becomes a deep marigold orange with shades of rose red. Ignatz began to think about her... 

Marianne.

Ignatz took out some paper and began to doodle a flower, but some ancient coins fell down on the ground. He wanted to save the canvas for something else. Something better. But a quick doodling as a warmup couldn’t hurt. He remembers seeing a flower when he and his dad were on a business trip to Derdriu. On their way there he noticed a flower which was so pretty. Though he didn’t have enough time to draw it. But he grabbed it and when he came home. He pressed it and drew it a few days later. But the memory of the flower is still sharp and clear. 

He was just listening to the early evening birds chirping. It was so peaceful. Why couldn’t he just enjoy this moment forever. The scenery, the sound, the wind, the weather, probably the most peaceful moment of his life since the war began. Though he probably had it the best. He began to think about what happened to Ferdinand, he never got to speak to him until today. But from what he heard from Petra, Hilda, and Lorenz. It was so sad.

He continued to doodle before he tripped on some ancient coins. He didn’t notice it but he was falling back first. A big scream left his mouth as he gripped his glasses. Was he going to fall off the bridge. It seemed like it. Was he going to die? Seemed like it. Ignatz closed his eyes waiting for him to plummet to his end.

Suddenly, it stopped. Someone touched his hands and lifted him up. Trying their hardest to push them up and when they did, put Ignatz on the ledge of the bridge, a sigh of relief left their mouth while they put on Ignatz glasses on his face.

“There.” A high pitched airy voice said.

Ignatz opened his eyes. In front of him was Marianne, smiling with the most brightest smile Ignatz had ever seen. It felt like he was looking at the goddess. Those blue-ish gray eyes and crayon white teeth. Ignatz's face turned red.

“Thanks for saving me.” Ignatz told her. Looking at her smile.

Ignatz knew Marianne had been smiling more often. But seeing her smile like that, with pure emotion. Was the best thing someone could receive from a person like Marianne.

“I was leaving the church when I saw that you were beginning to fall.” Marianne explained out of breath. “I ran as fast as I could.” She added while she grabbed the doodle. “You drew this?” She asked.

Ignatz nodded his head. “It was just a quick doodle.” He told her.

“A doodle?” Marianne asked, looking baffled. 

“Yes.” Ignatz replied while he began to stand up. 

“It can’t be one. It’s too good.” Marianne told him. “But you need to be careful when you walk. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” She added.

“I didn’t notice the ancient coin. But thank you for saving me.” Ignatz thanked her looking into her eyes.

Marianne noticed the man’s behavior and wondered why he acted like that. She knew the people in the monastery were really nice to her. But Ignatz is special. Especially for the past few months. It was also really strange because he nearly fell to his death just a few minutes ago. 

“Marianne. Can I paint you?” Ignatz asked.

Marianne’s eyes widened. No one had ever requested something like that before. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Y-yes.” She answered.

Ignatz smiled and gave her directions to where to sit and how to pose. With her sitting on the ledge of the bridge, but he made sure she wouldn’t trip. Her hands on her thighs, her head uplifted, smiling.

“Perfect.” Ignatz complimented her.

Ignatz then began to paint her next to the orange sundown and green forest. The brush held in his right hand slowly moving on the canvas. Changing colors and shades. 

“You can stop smiling.” Ignatz told her before he noticed a small bird on Marianne’s lap.

“Hi little bird.” Marianne said looking at it. 

Ignatz immediately began to paint the small bird. As quickly but carefully as possible. 

“Ignatz. It has been 40 minutes. Are you done?” Marianne asked.

Ignatz was adding the final touches. “Uh yes!” He said as he then turned it around. Showing the painting of Marianne. “What do you think?”

“I like it.” Marianne smiled. 

“Now we will just let it dry.” Ignatz put back the painting on the easel. 

Marianne stood right next to Ignatz as she looked at the painting. “Thank you.” She said before she kissed Ignatz on his cheek. 

Ignatz's face turned red as he kissed Marianne back. Looking down at the final minutes of the sunset. Nothing could ruin this moment.

“So, what are you going to do when everyone is done?” He asked.

“I don’t know. But I really hope we can see each other.” Marianne said while grabbing Ignatz’s hand.

Out of nowhere. Leonie approached them.

“Sorry to interrupt. But Dorte is eating Lorenz hair.” 

“DORTE NO!” Marianne said as she ran to the stable with Ignatz then deciding to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I really hoped you enjoyed my fanfiction! This was just a really short one I made. Feel free to leave reviews in the comments :D


End file.
